Ce dont il a besoin
by xamel
Summary: " Harry, ne lis pas cette formule !" s'écria Hermione. Les éléments semblèrent se déchaîner dans la bibliothèque. Quelques instants plus tard, Hermione était seule. Seule dans la bibliothèque – Voyages temporels.
1. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

Il se sentait ravagé. Vide. Détruit.

Et surtout, il ne comprenait pas. Il me comprenait pas pourquoi c'était ses proches qu'on arrachait, un à un, à ce monde, certes infâme, mais qui lui semblerait tellement plus chaleureux s'ils étaient là. Si Dumbledore était la. Si Sirius était la. Si ses parents ...

Il mit fin à ses pensées. Ce n'était pas utile de ressasser le passé et les regrets.

Hedwige hulula doucement, comme si elle ressentait le désarroi du jeune homme.

- Ne fait pas de bruit, chuchota-t-il en lui glissant quelques friandises. Tu vas les réveiller. Ce n'est pas vraiment conseillé, si tu ne veux pas finir à la rue avant la fin des vacances...

Et celles ci s'annonçait plutôt... houleuses. En premier lieu, les Dursley n'avaient pas même daigné venir le chercher à la gare de King's Cross. Il avait donc hélé un taxi, qui l'avait conduit chez sa _merveilleuse_ famille.

- Mon garçon, tu nous coûtes trop cher, avait avancé l'oncle Vernon. Nous sommes déjà obligés de te nourrir tout l'été, c'est ... Scandaleux ! avait-il hurlé a travers toute la maison, le teint violacé, quand Harry avait franchi le seuil de la maison, sa valise à la main. N'y a t il pas des ... des personnes de ton espèce pour t'héberger ?!  
Harry n'avait pas voulu l'agacer plus qu'il ne l'était déjà et avait simplement salué sa tante, qui l'avait regardé, horrifiée, du haut de son cou chevalin avant de monter dans sa chambre.

Harry en était donc là, entouré de ses macabres pensées. Il revoyait sans cesse la scène qui s'était déroulé au sommet de la tour d'astronomie. Le cœur au bout des lèvres, la vision du directeur basculant pardessus la muraille, à cause de ce traître se rejouait sous ses paupières closes sans cesse. Il se redressa, passa une main sur son visage et tenta d'éclaircir ses pensées: pourquoi n'avait-il pas mieux suivi les cours d'occlumencie ?

Il se souvenait: parce que c'était de la torture, de façon pure et simple. Qu'attendre d'autre venant d'un abject traitre comme Rogue ?

Harry se demandait comment allaient se dérouler les vacances. Les Weasley allaient-ils lui proposer de passer l'été au Terrier ? Ou irait-il rejoindre le quartier général de l'Ordre ? Était-il seulement lieu d'appeler cela des vacances ? L'Élu se demandait si Voldemort avait pris possession de Poudlard ou si se serait Mc Gonagall qui aurait réussi à garder la main sur l'école.

En soupirant il tendit le bras pour attraper le médaillon qui trônait sur sa table de chevet.

Un faux Horcruxe. Dumbledore avait risqué sa vie pour un _faux Horcruxe_. Si seulement Harry savait qui était ce R.A.B., peut-être saurait-il si le vrai avait été détruit, mais il ne savait par où commencer.

Alors que sa cicatrice présageait un futur chaotique et que les pensées se bousculaient dans son esprit, le Sauveur, titre bien pompeux pour un jeune homme désespéré, plongea dans un sommeil aux songes agités.

* * *

Il émergea des bras de Morphée alors que les premiers rayons du soleil commençaient à poindre. Le hibou qui l'avait réveillé attendait, toquant furieusement sur la fenêtre de la petite chambre.

Harry était surpris : il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir du courrier, alors que cela ne faisait que quelques heures que les vacances avaient été proclamées. De plus il ne connaissait pas cette petite boule de plume visiblement terriblement offensée d'avoir été ignorée. Il ouvrit la fenêtre pour laisser entrer le volatile et s'empara de la lettre qu'avait transporté l'oiseau, en se faisant mordre méchamment le doigt. Il lui tendit de la nourriture énergisante spécial hibou, que celui-ci accepta d'un air courroucé. Il déplia la lettre et commença sa lecture :

_Harry, j'espère que tu es arrivé sain et sauf chez ton oncle et ta tante._

_Cela fait plusieurs années que nous nous connaissons, et je sais que quelques conseils sont de mise : il faut que tu saches que, quoique tu aies fait ce soir-là, il est absolument certain que rien de tout cela n'est de ta faute !_  
_Ce qui s'est déroulé ce là était hors de ton contrôle. Ce sont des forces imprévisibles et qui surpassent de loin les nôtres. Je te connais, Harry, tu es mon meilleur ami. Je sais que tu vas te torturer l'esprit pendant des heures. Tu ne pouvais rien faire, ils étaient trop nombreux. Personne ne s'attendait à ce que Rogue nous trahisse._

_Ron et moi sommes logés sous la sécurité de l'Ordre. Cela me rassure, même s'ils ne nous communiquent pas grand chose. Fred et George sont là aussi. Ils ont laissé traîner leurs oreilles, comme tu t'en serais douté, et ont pu comprendre que Voldemort menait des attaques de plus en plus meurtrières... Il n'hésite plus à s'attaquer aux Moldus, sang-mêlé et même aux sang pur qui n'adhèrent pas à ses idées... Il fait régner la peur et ne se cache plus. Bien sûr la Gazette n'en parle pas, ils ne veulent pas affoler la population et risquer un esclandre !_  
_L'Ordre a parlé de former les jeunes sorciers qui le désirent au combat... Moi, je crois qu'en réalité, c'est toi qu'ils veulent entraîner. Ils veulent nous préparer à ce futur plus qu'incertain._  
_Point positif, nous serons bientôt réunis !_  
_Ils m'ont demandé te tenir prêt à partir dès l'aube, de préparer tes affaires et de bien surveiller ton jardin... On se voit très vite !_  
_Bises, Hermione_

Il sourit tristement. Hermione ne se trompait jamais, et savait tout le temps démasquer ses sentiments.

Il relu rapidement la lettre. Ils voulaient les former au combat... Le regard d'Harry se perdit dans le vague, avant qu'il ne se remémore les propos d'Hermione : _tiens toi prêt, surveille ton jardin_. Il allait partir ! Il s'activa alors : n'ayant pas dépaqueté sa valise, il ne lui restait qu'à fermer Hedwige dans sa cage. Il réduisit sa valise de façon à ce qu'elle passe dans sa poche, puis descendit silencieusement les marches et arriva dans le living-room, la cage à la main. Il se posta à la fenêtre donnant sur le carré de verdure soigneusement fleuri des Dursley et guetta, songeant que les vacances s'annonçaient finalement plus intéressantes qu'une poignée d'heures auparavant. Une idée effleura son esprit... D'ici quelques jours, il aurait dix sept ans... Il serait majeur, et, par conséquent, ne reviendrait plus dans cette maison. Malgré toutes les souffrances qu'il avait enduré ici, il ressenti tout de même un petit pincement au cœur. Il savait que sa tante avait accepté de l'hébergé en dépit de la crainte que lui inspiraient les sorciers, en dépit de la haine envers sa soeur. Il prit un papier pour inscrire quelques mots rapides en guise d'adieu et de remerciement : _Je suis parti. Merci, pour tout_. C'était concis, mais il lui semblait que c'était nécessaire, par acquis de conscience.

Il avait tout juste posé son stylo qu'un craquement résonna à travers le jardin. Harry tira immédiatement sa baguette de sa poche, et tendit le cou pour voir le petit jardin. Il fronça les sourcils quand il vit une chaise, qui lévitait quelques centimètres au dessus du sol. Il sortit de la maison et en fit le tour, indécis quant à l'idée de la toucher.

- Potter ! On va pas y coucher !

Reconnaissable entre mille, la voix de Maugrey avait surgi de nulle part.

- Je dois faire quoi ?

Tu fais quoi, sur une chaise ? Tu y poses tes fesses, bien évidemment !

Un dernier geste d'hésitation et Harry s'assit. Il fut immédiatement compressé de toute part et la nausée l'envahit alors qu'il atterrissait brusquement dans une cuisine rustique.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

Une petite assistance l'attendait : Hermione, Ron, Fred, et George, dont il connaissait la présence grâce à la lettre d'Hermione, Ginny, Molly et Arthur, Alastor Maugrey, qui avait l'air aussi peu avenant qu'auparavant, et Remus, le dernier véritable Maraudeur...

Tous le regardaient avec introspection. Harry fronça les sourcils et fit mine de se lever. Mais il ne le pût pas : il semblait que la chaise avait été ensorcelée. Il se glaça soudainement d'effroi... Comment avait-il pu être aussi idiot. Il n'apprenait vraiment rien de ses erreurs ! Il avait encore une fois fait preuve de stupidité en agissant sur son impulsion. Et si tout cela n'avait été qu'un piège? L'idée ne fit que l'effleurer puisque ses mouvements ne s'opposèrent brusquement plus à aucune résistance. Le visage de ses meilleurs amis se fendirent alors d'immenses sourires, alors qu'ils s'approchaient. Hermione le prit dans ses bras.

- On a paniqué ? le charria le Ron.

- Un peu, j'ai cru, ...

- C'est pas le moment, grommela Fol-Oeil. On a des sujets un peu plus urgents. Lupin, Potter. Suivez-moi.

Harry regrettait de ne pas pouvoir discuter avec eux de ce que Hermione lui avait dit dans la lettre, mais Ron haussa les épaules; ils en parleraient plus tard.

Maugrey déambula à travers toute la maison, enchaînant les virages de façon apparemment totalement aléatoire, sa jambe de bois claudiquant. Sur le chemin, Lupin engagea la conversation.

- Tu l'avais surement deviné, mais la chaise était ensorcelée de façon à ce que seule la personne que nous avions appelée puisse passer la protection.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se serait passé si ça n'avait pas été moi ?

- Personne n'a jamais pris le risque d'essayer, je ne peux pas te le dire.

Harry changea de sujet :

- Hermione m'a parlé des entraînements que vous comptiez organiser.

- C'est ce de quoi nous allons parler... dans une pièce sûre. Les oreilles traînent, dans cette maison. insinua-t-il d'un air entendu.

* * *

Ils parvinrent devant une porte close. Maugrey plaqua sa main au dessus de là poignée et un cliquetis se fis entendre.

- Cette pièce possède toutes les protections possibles : insonorisée, incartable. Ici, tu peux exercer tous les magies que tu peux imaginer, même les impardonnables : personne ne pourra le détecter, même si tu n'es pas majeur. Elle a également les mêmes possibilités que la salle sur demande, que, on m'a dit, tu connais bien. Tu pourras donc venir t'entraîner ici dès que tu le souhaiteras. Il te suffira de poser la paume de ta main au dessus en visualisant la pièce que tu souhaites, comme tu m'as vu le faire.

- Pourquoi m'avez vous pris à part, les autres doivent aussi sûrement ...

- Potter, tu as sûrement parfaitement intégré que c'est toi, toi seul qui va devoir _l_'éradiquer.

Harry se renferma. Il attendait la conclusion de cet entretien.

- Harry, commença Rémus, tu vas devoir te munir de moyens magiques puissants. Tu ne pourras pas Le vaincre seul, mais surtout pas démuni. Tu vas déjà avoir un entraînement intensif en matière de duels, mais aussi de métamorphose. Tu vas apprendre à devenir Animagus...

Le regard d'Harry s'illumina à ces mots. Cependant, Rémus l'avertit :

- Tu n'es pas la pour te divertir. Ce sera un entraînement très difficile. Tu es ici pour apprendre à te battre, et à terme, à tuer.

Rémus avait réussi à refroidir son entrain, trop enthousiaste à son goût pour une telle finalité.

- Je comprends. Qui va m'apprendre ? se renseigna le Survivant.

- Pour ce qui sera du combat et de la défense, ce sera Lupin et moi. Ensemble. Tu dois te préparer au pire, Voldemort ne te fera pas de cadeau. Le professeur Mc Gonagall t'enseignera évidemment la métamorphose, puis, une fois que tu sauras te défendre contre nous deux, elle nous rejoindra. Du reste, cette maison possède une bibliothèque immense. Tu devras accumuler le maximum de connaissances sur les magies de différentes sources.

Harry réalisa l'immensité de la tâche qui l'attendait. Lupin et Maugrey se levèrent de concert.

- On commence dès maintenant.

- Tout de suite ?!

- Immédiatement. Quels sorts de protection connais-tu ?

- Eh bien ... Le sortilège du bouclier.

- Efficace, quand on en connait toutes les propriétés, approuva-t-il. Invoque-le. Tente de parer les attaques, aboya Maugrey.

- Protego ! lança Harry en tendant sa baguette devant lui.

D'un mouvement de baguette, Lupin visa les jambes du jeune sorcier, qui se retrouva suspendu dans les airs, comme attaché par les chevilles à l'aide d'un crochet

- C'est très mauvais. Pitoyable. Tu n'aurais pas tenu une minutes face à l'un des sbires de monseigneur Ténébreux. Tu dois protéger tout ton corps, pas seulement ta tête, elle te sera inutile si tu n'as plus tes jambes! Il faut que ton bouclier protège le devant, le derrière, les côtés et même le dessus de ton corps ! Il faudra aussi que tu maîtrises les informulés. Si ils savent tous le sortilèges qu'ils ont à affronter, tu n'as absolument aucune chance !

De nouveau sur ses jambes, l'élu conjura de nouveau le sortilège. Cette fois-ci, il couvrait la quasi totalité de son corps, mais il était trop faible : les sortilèges brisaient sa résistance facilement. Durant une heure, Harry para des sortilèges. Il désespérait face à son niveau d'inexpérience et fit part de ses inquiétudes à ses mentors.

- Nous avons tous commencé par être ignorant. Ce n'est qu'en t'exerçant quotidiennement que tu progresseras. Je pense que ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui.

- Merci, professeur ! Vous ne sauriez pas ou je peux retrouver Ron et Hermione ?

- Harry, ne me dis pas 'professeur', je ne le suis plus ! Appelle-moi Remus. Pour tes amis, ils doivent être dans le salon. Je vais t'accompagner. Suis-moi

* * *

Seul Ron était présent dans la pièce. Quand Harry lui demanda où était la brunette, Ron lui répondit, sur le ton de l'évidence:

- Hermione, tu imagines bien qu'elle est ...

- À la bibliothèque ! dirent-ils en chœur.

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Décidément, Hermione ne changeait pas.

- Viens Harry, on va la rejoindre. Enfin, si vous le permettez, Remus ?

- Bien sûr, allez y. Harry, après le repas, je pense que Minerva voudra commencer avec vous trois.

- Nous aussi ? s'étonna Ron.

- Evidemment ! Vous avez tous autant besoin d'être armés et entraînés !

* * *

- Alors, qu'est ce qu'ils te font faire ? l'interrogea Ron en l'entraînant à l'étage.

- Sensiblement la même chose que vous, j'imagine. Entraînement au combat ...

- On en est tous là. On y est.

Il passa sous une porte finement ouvragée et appela Hermione.

- Je suis au fond ! Oh, Harry, tu es là ! Comment te sens-tu ? lui demanda-t-elle, un air soucieux fixé sur son beau visage.

- Ça va. Ne vous faites pas de soucis pour moi

- Hé, Harry, protesta le rouquin. Si on ne peut même plus se faire de soucis pour notre meilleur ami, qui attire tous les mages noirs présents à cent kilomètres à la ronde, mais qu'est ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire ?

Hermione rigola doucement, puis les prit tous deux par le bras.

- Maintenant que vous êtes ici, hors de question que je vous laisse vous échapper! Harry, j'ai plein de livres sur le duel et les différentes formes de magie à te proposer! Tiens prend celui là. Celui là aussi, très intéressant, il a beaucoup de sortilèges peu connus, mais redoutables !

* * *

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes à Hermione pour charger Harry de plusieurs kilogrammes de pavés traitant du combat et des magies rares.

Ils se dirigeaient à présents les bras chargés vers les chambres qu'ils occuperaient pour les deux mois à venir.

- Ma chambre est ici. Celle de Ron est là. Là tienne est juste en face.

Harry ouvrit la porte. Cette chambre était légèrement plus grande que celle qu'il avait occupée au Privé Drive, et nettement plus propre. Sa valise était déjà posée et la fenêtre avait été ouverte. Des draps propres attendaient d'être tirés sur le lit. Il s'y sentait déjà plus à l'aise qu'il ne l'avait été pendant les quelques heures qu'il avait passées chez les Dursley.

Après qu'il eut posé les ouvrages, Ron poussa un grognement :

- Vous avez senti ? Je crois qu'on va bientôt manger !

-Ron, tu n'es qu'un glouton ! protesta Hermione, tandis qu'ils le suivaient jusqu'à la cuisine.

Molly s'y activait frénétiquement, donnant des ordres à différents ustensiles, orchestrant le tout du bout de sa baguette, afin de servir en temps voulu toutes les personnes attablées. Aux personnes déjà présentes le matin s'était ajoutée le professeur Mc Gonagall, que Harry salua.

- Messieurs Potter et Weasley et Miss Granger, après ce repas, nous irons aborder le sujet des Animagus.

* * *

Après s'être repu du merveilleux repas de Mrs Weasley, les trois jeunes sorciers suivirent leur professeur de métamorphose jusqu'à la salle dans laquelle s'était entraîné Harry le matin même.

Ce n'était plus la salle de combat aux couleurs neutres, mais un petit salon confortable aux fauteuils rembourrés qui ne demandaient qu'à vous accueillir. Une cheminée gardait un feu ronronnant qui diffusait une douce chaleur.

- Vous êtes ici pour acquérir tous les moyens qui vous serons nécessaires aux combats à venir. Je vous ai fait venir tous les trois car j'estime que vous avez les capacités pour devenir Animagus.

Pour Hermione et Ron, qui n'en avaient pas été informés, les réactions ne se firent pas attendre. Hermione poussa un petit couinement surexcité alors que Ron fronça les sourcils.

- Professeur, je suis pas sûr que...

- Que quoi ?

- Que j'en sois capable ...

- Weasley, ne dites donc pas de telles sottises. Pettigrow, le plus incompétent de sa génération, y est parvenu, dit-elle sur un ton acerbe. Vous êtes loin d'être incompétent. Bien. Nous allons pouvoir commencer.

Elle leur indiqua les fauteuils dans une invitation à s'asseoir.

-Trouver son animal, c'est tout d'abord une question de mental. C'est pourquoi j'ai demandé une pièce comme celle là. Vous devez d'abord détendre votre corps avant de relaxer votre esprit. Vous devez atteindre l'état de médiation qui vous permettra de vous fondre dans l'enveloppe de votre animal.

- Quand est ce que l'on sait si on est ... Prêt à passer dans le corps de l'animal? demanda Hermione.

- Il faut que vous gardiez cet objectif à l'esprit. Cela se fera instinctivement; seule votre volonté de vous transformer doit occuper votre esprit. Vous devez entrer en communion.

- Est-ce que c'est douloureux ?

- Les premières fois, nous ressentons une sensation bizarre, mais pas douloureuse. Êtes-vous prêts ?

Le professeur projeta sur chacun d'entre eux une bulle insonorisée et relaxante.

* * *

Harry avait l'impression de flotter, autant physiquement que mentalement: il se sentait comme à la limite du sommeil, dans un entre deux. Un changement se fit progressivement sentir: il perçut comme une légère pression chaleureuse au niveau de son torse. Cet effet s'accentua de façon d'abord imperceptible, puis de manière plus prononcée. Il avait l'impression de brûler. Cette force lui donnait un sentiment de claustrophobie. Harry commença à suffoquer et repris sa conscience pleine et entière, en perdant sa concentration.

Le professeur le regarda, dans l'expectative.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose, comme si un esprit essayait de ... rentrer ... dans mon corps, expliqua Harry, se sentant soudainement plus idiot que jamais.

- Bravo, Potter. Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous.

- J'ai eu l'impression que ça me brûlait ...

Le regard dubitatif de son professeur le poussa à se taire, de peur de déblatérer d'autres inepties.

- Vois avez franchit la première étape, reprit-elle, celle du contact avec l'esprit de votre animal. La prochaine fois, vous devrez accepter de le laisser entrer, en faisant attention de lui laisser votre corps, mais pas le contrôle.

- Mais... Et si je perds le contrôle ?

- C'est possible, mais je serais là pour vous aider. C'est la raison pour laquelle c'est un exercice très difficile à réaliser seul. Je serais donc là pour vous assister, afin de reprendre votre forme humaine.

- Je peux réessayer ?

- Je ne préfère pas. Vous êtes épuisé. Il faut que soyez au meilleur de votre forme.

Harry patienta donc en observant ses amis. Ils avaient tous deux l'air en transe. Ron poussait de petits soupirs d'étonnement. La silhouette d'Hermione, quant à elle, vacilla plusieurs fois, avant que là jeune fille n'émerge tout à fait, étonnée.

- Voilà qui est très prometteur, Miss Granger. Bien, ne restez pas sans rien faire, tous les deux. Prenez donc ce coussin et transformez-le en un meuble.

Hermione s'attela immédiatement à la tâche et parvint en quelques essais à métamorphoser l'oreiller en une penderie délicatement ouvragé. Le professeur ne put retenir un sourire de satisfaction en examinant le meuble.

- Si nous étions à Poudlard, cela aurait valu une trentaine de points, reconnut-elle.

Les joues d'Hermione rosirent de plaisir.

Harry parvint, quant à lui à former une sorte de placard sans porte et creux à l'intérieur, et parvint quelques minutes plus tard, à intégrer différents niveau et un des portes manquantes.

Ce fut à ce moment que Ron sembla commencer à se métamorphoser. Son corps parut entamer la transformation avant qu'il ne reprenne conscience, surpris.

- Vous êtes en bonne voie, lui appris le professeur. Ce n'est qu'une question de détermination avant que vous ne parveniez à vous transformer.

* * *

Après la séance avec Mc Gonagall, ils descendirent ensemble dîner, avant d'aller se coucher, éreintés par cette journée forte en apprentissage.

.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

_Sirius passait à travers le voile, lentement, irrévocablement, son dernier sourire figé sur les lèvres. Dumbledore suppliait Rogue, mais le jet lumineux vert le propulse pardessus la rambarde. Voldemort pousse d'un geste impatient sa mère, puis tend sa baguette devant lui et, dans un hurlement, Lily s'effondre devant le berceau ou pleure un bébé._

L'écho des cris de celle qui avait donné sa vie pour lui résonnant encore dans ses oreilles, Harry se réveilla en pleurs, épuisé par cette tortue mentale. Les cauchemars ne semblaient plus vouloir le quitter. La fatigue était son état perpétuel.

Le soleil n'était pas encore levé, et aucun des différents habitants ne l'était non plus. Sachant, qu'il ne se rendormirait pas, Harry posa ses lunettes sur son nez et s'empara de l'un des livres que lui avait conseillé Hermione. Intitulé La magie sans baguette il aiguisa de suite sa curiosité.

En effet, il était là pour apprendre à se battre, mais dans un duel, le risque de se voir désarmé était fort. Et quel meilleur effet de surprise que celui de pouvoir continuer le combat ? Il ouvrit le livre et commença sa lecture. L'ouvrage était particulièrement instructif : la baguette servait à accumuler la magie à un endroit stratégique, soit le bras qu'on pouvait bouger en tout sens, mais dans la réalité, était partout. Il suffisait de concentrer sa magie en quantité suffisante pour lancer un sortilège à un endroit. De cette façon, on pouvait même lancer un sortilège avec son pied, quand les mains étaient entravées. Harry posa le livre ouvert devant lui. Il visualisa un concentré de magie le long de ses doigts et prononça le sortilège d'attraction. Le livre frémit et une page s'arracha. Harry jura et tenta de nouveau un sort sans baguette :

- _Reparo_ !

Quelques fibres se rattachèrent. Il réitéra son enchantement, qui s'exécuta cette fois parfaitement.

- C'est un début, estima-t-il.

Il reposa le livre quand il entendit du mouvement dans le couloir. Il sortit et trouva Ron, qui descendait doucement les marches.

- Je t'ai réveillé ? s'inquiéta celui-ci.

- Non. J'étais déjà levé. Bien dormi ?

- Comme un bébé. Tu fais quoi, après le déjeuner ?

- Des que Maugrey ou Lupin est réveillé, j'irais m'entrainer... D'ailleurs, qui vous entraîne ?

- Hestia Jones et Tonks. Séparément, elles sont déjà très fortes, mais ensemble elles sont redoutables. Tonks est très rapide et Hestia est puissante et précise. Un duo fatal !

- Qui est fatal ? demanda Hermione avec détachement, mais son regard perçant signifiait qu'elle ne plaisant qu'à moitié.

Harry se demanda ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre les deux quand il vit le sourire béat de Ron.

- Hestia et Tonks. Elles sont redoutables, je disais à Harry, ajouta t il précipitamment, face au regard courroucé d'Hermione.

Harry regarda Hermione, dans l'espoir d'obtenir plus de réponses de ce côté. Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules.

* * *

- Au travail, tout le monde, lança gaiement une Tonks aux cheveux enflammés de rouge. Harry ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais déjà arrivé ! Tu vas bien ?

Elle le serra brièvement dans ses bras.

- Remus t'attend. Il est dans la même salle qu'hier. Tu sauras t'y rendre ?

- Oui, je me repère ! À tout à l'heure, lança-t-il à ses amis.

Il se pressa vers la salle et l'ouvrit de la même façon que Maugrey la veille. Il n'avait qu'entrouvert la porte quand une pluie de sortilèges s'abattit sur lui. Il conjura automatiquement le sortilège du bouclier.

- Vigilance CONSTANTE, Potter ! Voldemort ne va pas t'envoyer un faire-part de tous les sortilèges qu'il compte utiliser sur toi !

- C'est pas mal, tout de même, reconnu Remus. Tu as réagi assez rapidement. Aujourd'hui, on va voir ce que tu connais comme sorts offensifs. On va t'enseigner des sortilèges peu communs, qui ne connaissent pas de contre sorts et qui ne s'estompent qu'avec le temps sauf si tu décides du contraire.

La première heure, ils visitèrent les connaissances et la maîtrise de Harry en matière de sortilèges d'attaque. Celles-ci étaient relativement importantes. Il avait appris, notamment à l'époque de l'AD, plusieurs sortilèges très utiles en combat, et Remus et Maugrey approfondirent ses connaissances de manière à ce qu'il les utilise à leur plein potentiel.

* * *

Durant plusieurs jours, le même rythme se poursuivit; Harry s'entraînait de façon acharnée auprès de ses professeurs particuliers et s'améliorait de façon très prometteuse; leurs séances de métamorphose en Animagi avançaient rapidement: leurs silhouettes vacillaient souvent, bien qu'aucun d'entre eux ne se soit transformé vraiment.

* * *

Après une matinée d'entrainement, les trois amis se retrouvaient dans le petit salon confortable de Mc Gonagall. Elle projeta de nouveau sur eux les bulles relaxantes, et patienta, feuilletant un traité, _Les secrets les plus enfouis de la Métamorphose._

Au bout de quelques heures et après le passage de plusieurs membres de l'Ordre qui voulaient parler avec Mc Gonagall, Harry reprit conscience, désespéré à l'idée d'y arriver un jour.

- Ne perdez pas espoir, lui conseilla-t-elle. C'est un exercice particulièrement dur. Vous y arriverez très rapidement, j'en suis convaincue ! Bien, il suffit de s'apitoyer là-dessus. Prenez donc cette petite cuillère et métamorphosez-la en bovin. La dernière fois, vous aviez …

Elle fut coupée par un gémissement, et se tourna, alerte, vers les deux personnes. Le rouquin, dont la silhouette vacillait, se cambra. Son dos se rétrécit, ses doigts se collèrent, des poils parcoururent d'un coup tout son corps et il se retrouva à quatre pattes.

Ron, qui avait le sentiment de ne pas avoir sa place parmi eux, était pour le moment le seul d'eux trois à avoir réussi sa transformation.

En effet, devant eux se tenait un grand chien pataud au pelage roux et soyeux. Il les regarda en poussant un gémissement surpris, des yeux d'humain dans un corps animal.

Harry eu un pincement au cœur. Un Animagus chien. Comme Sirius. Ron l'avait compris, et s'approcha de lui. Il posa sa patte sur sa jambe, comme pour implorer son pardon.

-Bravo mon pote, t'es magnifique, le rassura-t-il avec un sourire sincère, en lui ébouriffant la tête.

Ron jappa avec enthousiasme et gambada à travers la pièce, testant son nouveau corps. Harry rigola en le voyant agir ainsi.

- Un excellent résultat, monsieur Weasley. Je vois que vous avez gardé le contrôle.

Entre-temps, Hermione avait repris conscience et regardait le chien.

- D'où vient ce chien, Harry ? Et, où est Ron ?

Harry la regarda en haussant les sourcils, incrédule face au peu de vivacité d'esprit dont faisait preuve sa meilleure amie. Les yeux de la jeune fille s'ouvrirent alors d'étonnement et elle s'exclama, stupéfaite:

- Ron, tu as réussi ? Tu as réussi, c'est merveilleux !

- Effectivement, confirma Mc Gonagall. Maintenant, approchez-vous : vous devez apprendre à retourner dans votre corps d'origine. Vous devez penser aux sensations que vous aviez dans votre corps, à la présence de vos bras, de vos doigts et de vos jambes. Voilà, c'est parfait, dit elle, quand elle vit que Ron, son corps canin s'étirant, redevenait celui qu'il avait toujours été.

- Waouh ! fit-il alors.

- Comment était-ce ? demanda Hermione, toujours aussi curieuse.

- Waouh !

- Je crois que l'expérience a altéré ses capacités mentales...

- Heee, fit-il d'un ton faussement indigné. Tu comprendras ce que ça fait quand tu le vivras, dit-il d'un air rêveur en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

Harry et Hermione pouffèrent tous deux incontrôlablement. Minerva elle-même esquissa un sourire. Oui, définitivement, les vacances n'allaient pas être l'enfer qu'elles promettaient quelques jours plus tôt.

* * *

Le lendemain, Hermione était encore plus impatiente, et c'est avec ferveur qu'elle se replongea dans le cocon de Mc Gonagall.

Quant à Ron, il ne lui fallut que peu de temps pour retrouver son Animagus. Il s'exerça, sous les conseils de Minerva, à interchanger d'enveloppe corporelle.

- Vous ne trouvez pas étrange qu'ils n'y arrivent toujours pas ? lui demanda-t-il après un certain moment. Je veux dire... Même moi, j'y suis parvenu... Alors Hermione, qui est brillante, et Harry, puissant, ils auraient déjà dû y parvenir ...

- Le chien a un esprit vif et intelligent. Il est proche de nous et donc plus facilement contrôlable.

- Oh, souffla Ron, croyant que c'était la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas rencontré de difficultés.

- Ne prenez pas cet air-là, et réfléchissez : le chien est connu pour sa fidélité; jamais son amitié ne faiblira. La facilité avec laquelle vous contrôlez votre Animagus est importante : cela montre à quel point vos valeurs et celle du chien sont similaires, et c'est une merveilleuse chose, de savoir que vos amis peuvent compter sur vous !

La couleur de la peau du visage de Ron se rapprocha dangereusement de celle de ses cheveux. Il s'exerçait de nouveau, quand Hermione se transforma tout à fait: à là place de là jeune fille aux boucles brunes se trouvait une jument farouche.

Les yeux exorbités, la pouliche soufflait en secouant la tête.

- Weasley, voilà l'exemple qui illustre ce dont je vous parlais un peu plus tôt : le cheval est un animal difficilement prévisible. C'est pour cela que Miss Granger à du mal à le contrôler. Mais Hermione est une personne déterminée. Elle n'hésite pas à défendre ses amis, comme le cheval se bat pour son troupeau. Si vous le voulez bien, je vais aller l'aider.

Le professeur projeta un enchantement qui atténuerait la peur dans l'esprit de l'animal, permettant à Hermione de prendre avec plus d'aise le contrôle. Immédiatement, la jument perdit la lueur sauvage qui envahissait ses yeux pour laisser passer un regard humain.

- Tu veux une pomme ? proposa Ron, goguenard.

La jument tandis son encolure pour tenter de mordre le jeune homme, qui l'évita de peu. Ensuite, une expression de concentration, particulièrement étrange sur un animal, apparut sur son visage et elle rapetissa jusqu'à retrouver forme humaine.

- Waouh !

- Il me semble que ses possibilités ... _Ouch_ ! Mione !

* * *

Dans la soirée, ils se trouvaient dans la Salle va-et-vient des Black, qui avait pris la forme d'une pièce chaleureuse qui rappelait sensiblement la salle commune de Gryffondor. Ils étaient attablés sur un bureau de pin et regardaient le médaillon doré de Sepentard et le papier, déplié, qui s'y était une fois trouvé.

- Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée de qui pourrait être ce R.A.B, Harry ?

Harry leur avait montré le faux Horcruxe quelques semaines auparavant, mais jusque là, il n'était venu à l'idée de personne de rappeler le mystère qui l'entourait – ils savaient tous que ce mystère était enveloppé de la douleur de la perte.

- Non, Hermione, je te l'ai déjà dit...

- Je ne sais pas comment nous pourrions trouver la personne qui possède ces initiales, avoua-t-elle, dépitée.

- Peut-être que nous pourrions demander aux différents membres de l'Ordre, proposa Ron.

Harry réfléchit quelques secondes, avant de reprendre la parole:

- Oui, il y en a sûrement un qui a connu un R.A.B, ou au moins un R.B. qui serait devenu Mangemort et qui est mort à l'heure qu'il est.

- Nous n'avons qu'à attendre le déjeuner, demain. C'est l'heure où il y a le plus de personnes présentes.

* * *

- Remus, commença Harry, le lendemain. Est-ce que vous auriez connu une personne dont les initiales sont R.A.B ?

- R.A.B ? fit Remus, en écho aux paroles du Survivant.

- Oui, il s'était engagé comme Mangemort. Et il avait dû être relativement intelligent...

- Il y a le petit frère de Sirius, Regulus Black, proposa le Lycan. Il était convaincu des valeurs du sang pur, ce qui faisait la fierté de ses parents, et dès qu'il a quitté Poudlard, il a été enrôlé par les mangemort. Il a disparu peu de temps après.

Harry se tourna vivement vers ses amis.

- Comment pourrait-on vérifier que c'est bien lui ? demanda Hermione.

- La tapisserie des Black, élucida Harry.

Ils se levèrent tous trois promptement et s'engouffrèrent hors de la salle à manger, sous l'oeil sidéré des personnes présentes et courroucé de Molly.

* * *

- Là ! fit Ron en pointant du doigt l'un des portraits de la grande toile qui représentait l'arbre généalogique des Black.

- Regulus Arcturus Black, murmura Harry. C'est forcément lui, je ne vois pas comment cela pourrait en être autrement…


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

Le mystère entourant le médaillon s'étouffa, puisqu'aucun d'entre eux n'était capable de deviner si le véritable Horcruxe avait été éradiqué ou non, étant donné que la seule personne pouvant leur donner cette information n'était plus de ce monde.

Ils n'avaient donc pas perdu leur temps, si précieux en cette période de guerre, en hypothèses invraisemblable, et l'avaient consacré à améliorer leurs capacités magiques et, pour Hermione et Ron, à s'entrainer au passage de leur corps humain à celui de leur animal.

* * *

Ils se trouvaient dans le confortable salon, plongé dans des recueils, tandis qu'Harry cherchait à se fondre à son Animagus, quand Ron fut distrait par des petits craquements. Il leva la tête, sourcils froncés, pour en chercher l'origine et observa le corps de Harry. En effet, des crépitements se faisaient entendre et c'est sans signe avant coureur que Harry s'enflamma. Il était littéralement en feu et ne semblait pas reprendre conscience.

Ron bondit de son fauteuil, suivi peu après de Mc Gonagall et de Hermione.

- Oh ! Bordel ! HARRY ! hurlait-il, complètement paniqué, les mains levées dans un geste inutile pour aider son meilleur ami. Mais pourquoi il ne se réveille pas ?!

Hermione et Minerva eurent toutes deux le même réflexe :

- _Aguamenti_ !

Leurs efforts étaient vains. La même panique s'inscrivait sur leurs traits en constatant leur incapacité à assister Harry, duquel se dégageait des flammes de plus en plus vives.

Minerva, réfléchissait à toute vitesse, essayant de retrouver dans sa mémoire, une pareille situation. Elle murmura, incrédule :

- Ce ne peut tout de même pas être ...

Elle n'eut pas finit sa phrase que Harry changea.

L'oiseau, pour peu qu'un animal si noble puisse être ainsi nommé, était parcouru de plumes aux couleurs si vives qu'il semblait comme enflammé et ses yeux semblaient parcourus d'or liquide. Il tituba, sous l'effet de la stupeur, en écartant ses ailes. Harry, qui reprenait son aplomb, les ouvrit plus largement afin de tester son envergure. Il les agita doucement et s'éleva de quelques centimètres. Cela changeait radicalement des sensations qu'il éprouvait quand il volait sur balai. Il poussa un petit cri de joie, mais, le manque de maîtrise sur son corps se révélant, il souffla un jet de flammes en direction de Ron, Hermione, et Mc Gonagall, qui s'écartèrent vivement.

- Harry ! protesta Hermione.

- Retransformez-vous avant de faire de plus gros dégâts ! s'indigna le professeur.  
Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, Harry parvint à redevenir lui même.

- Harry, un Phoenix ! Sérieusement, c'est fantastique ! s'enthousiasma Hermione.

- Ce qu'il y a de sûr, c'est que tu ne vas pas passer inaperçu ! Tu sais que tu t'es enflammé ? Tu nous à fichu une sacrée trouille ! Comment c'était ?

- Vraiment ? Je n'ai rien senti ! C'était vraiment génial ! J'ai tellement hâte de recommencer et voler dehors !

Harry ne se départait pas de son sourire enchanté.

- Monsieur Potter, réalisez vous l'envergure de ce que cela signifie ?

Harry eut un mouvement de recul en entendant là voix sombre de son professeur.

- Seul un sorcier ayant une puissance magique hors du commun possède un Animagus de cette forme. Vous êtes, certes, très doué, mais pas exceptionnellement, ce que semble réfuter cette forme.

Elle resta songeuse quelques instants, avant de reprendre la parole.

- Vous savez peut-être que certaines familles peuvent, selon leurs traditions, réaliser des épreuves destinés à leurs descendants, qui, si elles sont réussies, permettent de briser un barrage qui empêche l'accès à votre pleine puissance magique. Est-ce que vous sauriez si ...

- Non, professeur, je ne sais rien sur ces épreuves.

_Je ne sais même pas quand mes parents sont nés, alors les traditions familiales ..._ songea t il, amer.

- Je me renseignerais. Vous pouvez y aller...

* * *

Harry se réveilla en sursaut en entendant la poignée de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Le visage souriant de Mrs Weasley apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Harry, mon chéri, tu es réveillé !

Elle s'approcha. Elle portait dans ses mains, un plateau recouvert de victuailles qu'elle posa sur ses genoux. Ron et Hermione la suivaient.

- Joyeux anniversaire, mon grand ! Quand je pense, déjà dix-sept ans ! Je me rappelle la première fois où nous t'avons rencontré... Tu étais tellement attendrissant, perdu et fragile... Mais, je bavarde. Ouvre donc tes cadeaux, dit-elle, avec émotion, en lui tendant un paquet orange criard, et mange, tu es tellement maigre !

Harry souriait face au comportement de maman poule qu'avait Molly envers lui, et déchira l'emballage. C'était un pull. Rouge et or, cela va sans dire.

- Merci, Molly, fit Harry en la serrant dans ses bras. Ça me fait énormément plaisir !

- Cela me fait plus plaisir encore ! Je te laisse avec tes amis ! Profite bien de ta journée !

Hermione s'assit sur le rebord du lit et lui tendit un bracelet.

- Joyeux anniversaire, lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire. C'est de nous deux.

Sur le bijou en cuir était incrusté trois petites formes en or : un chien, un cheval et un phénix.

- Il est magnifique, s'extasia Harry.

- Attends, je ne t'ai encore rien expliqué !

- Qu'y a-t-il à expliquer ? C'est un bracelet avec des superpouvoirs, c'est ça ? rigola-t-il gentiment.

- Exactement. Hermione est un génie ! Explique lui, Mione !

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Je me suis inspirée de la carte du maraudeur : elle te permet de savoir qui est présent sur un espace donné. J'ai fait l'inverse : ma petite invention permet de savoir où chacun d'entre nous se trouve. Regarde.

Elle pointa sa baguette sur le phénix. Le bracelet se métamorphosa alors en une carte, en effet semblable à celle du maraudeur, mais ce n'était pas Poudlard qui était représentée.

- La carte donne aussi le plan de l'endroit ou tu te trouves, dit Ron. C'est vraiment très intéressant.

Il se pencha sur la carte.

- Tu savais qu'il y avait un passage dérobé qui part de ta chambre jusqu'aux cuisines ? J'en ai un moi aussi, peut-être ? demanda Ron, subitement captivé par la carte.

- C'est vraiment fantastique, fit Harry. Il doit y avoir beaucoup de sorts compliqués, non ?

- Oui, c'est vrai, mais la bibliothèque est une véritable source de renseignement. Là, il ne se passe rien, donc il n'y a aucun signalement particulier, mais si l'un d'entre nous est en danger, le point qui le représente se teinte de rouge.

- Woa, c'est vraiment très ingénieux…

- Je l'ai reproduite pour chacun d'entre nous. Et il y a encore une nouveauté : ne t'inquiète pas, Harry, mais cette fois je me suis inspirée du journal de Jedusor. Regarde, quand je déplie la mienne, fit-elle en pointant sa baguette sur son bracelet, là, il y a une case blanche.

Attrapant une plume, elle dit :

- Si j'écris quelque chose, comme 'Salut Harry', cela s'inscrit sur ta carte.

L'encre avait effectivement disparu, puis réapparu sur le parchemin de Harry.

- Par contre, si je veux m'adresser à vous deux, j'écris ' Salut les garçons '. La carte est intellignete, elle comprend à combien de personnes je veux m'adresser et à laquelle. Ta carte est dépliée, c'est donc apparut tout seul. Mais toi, Ron, ton bracelet est encore à ton poignet, et il doit te chauffer. Ça fera cela à chaque fois que l'un de nous deux veut s'adresser à toi. J'espère qu'il marchera tout le temps. C'est une magie particulière. Elle marche un peu comme une batterie. Quand elle est usée, on ne peut plus utiliser la carte : elle a besoin de se reposer, de se recharger.

- Hermione, même si elle ne marche pas tout le temps, c'est un cadeau inestimable !

- C'est un cadeau de nous deux. Toute seule, je n'aurais pas pu y parvenir, rectifia-t-elle.

- Tu sais bien que si, répliqua Ron. C'est juste que tu ne pouvais pas te priver de ma prodigieuse présence !

Les joues d'Hermione rosirent, alors qu'elle frappait doucement Ron sur l'épaule.

* * *

Les jours s'enchaînèrent. Voldemort continuait de sévir, rassemblant toujours plus de sorciers à sa funeste cause et tuant toujours plus de Moldus.

Le trio maîtrisa, à terme, parfaitement le duel et la métamorphose, et les sorts qu'ils utilisaient pendant l'entraînement étaient de moins en moins innocents. Leurs réflexes s'étaient énormément améliorés. Ils auraient facilement pu résister à un groupe de Mangemorts. Ils passaient leur temps à engranger de nouvelles connaissances, pas tout le temps très blanches, ce qui était malheureusement nécessaire en ces temps sombres, dans les livres qu'Hermione dégotait dans l'immense bibliothèque des Black.

* * *

C'est ici qu'ils se trouvaient, la veille de leur retour à Poudlard. Hermione était dans la rangée du fond, parcourant des yeux un traité sur les potions. Ron était affalé sur un sofa, jouant distraitement avec la miniature réaliste d'un dragon. Harry s'assit sur une chaise à côté de lui, un journal à la main.

- Encore des mauvaises nouvelles...

- Oh, c'est pas vrai, grogna Ron, passant sa main sur son visage dans un signe de désespoir.

Hermione soupira profondément, puis attendis que Harry énonce les faits.

- Plusieurs centaines de Moldus tués, dans le Nord...

- Je commence à croire que, quoi qu'on puisse faire, il devient invincible...

- Pas si on détruit les Horcruxes…

L'immensité de la tâche qui leur incombait semblait les suivre comme un nuage sombre et étouffant.

- On a déjà détruit le journal. La bague des Gaunt a aussi été détruite et il faut espérer qu'il en soit de même pour le médaillon de Serpentard. D'après Dumbledore, il aurait fait six Horcruxe – la septième part de son âme étant encore dans son corps. La coupe de Poufsouffle serait donc un Horcruxe, tout comme le serpent qui le suit partout où il va…

- Le serpent ? s'exclama Ron. Il a mis une partie de son âme dans un animal ?

- C'est dégoûtant, confirma Hermione.

Harry reprit :

- Ça nous fait donc cinq Horcruxes. Dumbledore ne savait pas si le sixième appartenait à Gryffondor ou à Serdaigle.

- De toute évidence, il appartenait à Serdaigle, dit Hermione.

Harry se pencha vers elle, prêt à entendre ses explications.

- C'est logique. L'épée de Gryffondor 'absorbe tout ce qui la rend plus forte'. Elle aurait donc put éliminer l'âme de Voldemort s'il avait essayé de l'y mettre. C'est donc probablement quelque chose qui appartenait à Serdaigle.

- Son diadème, dit Ron. Chacun des fondateurs avait un objet ou un secret. Celui de Serdaigle, c'était un diadème, mais il est perdu depuis des siècles…

- Vraisemblablement, Voldemort l'a retrouvé. On n'est pas plus avancé, soupira-t-il.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, Harry, assis à côté de Ron, feuilletait un recueil d'incantation, à la recherche d'un sortilège qui pourrait les aider dans cette quête impossible.

- Il y a un sortilège ici. Il pourrait peut-être nous aider. Il s'appelle 'Tout ce dont tu as besoin'. C'est en Latin. _Sed non quod opusest, Iua tela sunt alibi…_

- Harry ! Ne lis pas ça ! s'écria Hermione, du fond de la bibliothèque, revenant auprès de lui en courant.

Mais une incantation, quand elle est commencée, doit être terminée, sous peine de terribles représailles…

Harry ne put empêcher ses lèvres d'articuler les mots par elles-mêmes.

- _His Verbis, Obtienta vobia omnia, vos postula, Ut animadverta ut fata vos absecro._

Une détonation assourdissante retentit, et les trois jeunes personnes furent renversées en arrière. Les éléments semblèrent se déchaîner dans la bibliothèque. Une violente pluie, portée par un vent qui rugit à travers les rangées de livres, fouetta le sol. Les pages des livres s'arrachèrent et volèrent à travers la pièce comme dans une tornade. Hermione, perdue dans cette tempête, était comme pétrifiée. Epouvantée, elle parcourut la pièce du regard

Elle était seule. Seule dans la bibliothèque.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

* * *

A l'endroit où s'étaient trouvés Harry et Ron, Hermione ne vit que le fauteuil déchiré et des livres détrempés aux pages arrachées. Elle ne put retenir un gémissement.

- Mon Dieu … Ce n'est pas possible … Mais quel idiot !

Hermione commençait à paniquer et entreprit d'insulter Harry par tous les noms qu'elle connaissait.

Une fois que le flot de jurons fut tari, elle dévala les escaliers en hurlant, au bord de l'hystérie, le nom du professeur Mc Gonagall. Celle-ci se montra, surprise par l'urgence qu'elle relevait dans la voix de son élève.

- Eh bien, Miss Granger, que se passe-t-il donc, pour que vous …

- C'est Harry, professeur, Harry et Ron ont disparu !

Le professeur la regarda, cherchant dans son regard la preuve que ce n'était qu'une boutade.

- Comment ça, _disparus_ ? murmura Minerva d'une voix blanche.

- Disparu, comme ça, évaporés ! C'est Harry, je crois, qui a provoqué tout ça… Il a prononcé une incantation. _Quel idiot_, jura-t-elle. Je ne me souviens pas exactement du nom. _Ce qu'il lui faut,_ quelque chose comme ça.

- En êtes-vous sûre ? Ce serait _Ce dont il a besoin _?

- Oui, c'est celle-là !

Minerva la regarda, désemparée.

- C'est une formule particulière. J'ai bien peur qu'il soit difficile de les retrouver…

- Ce n'est pas possible ! Il doit y avoir un moyen !

Hermione frappa le mur. Elle aurait dû réagir plus vite, leur dire d'être prudent. Tout était de sa faute...

Désespérée, elle s'adossa contre le mur et s'y laissa glisser, des larmes de rage perlant au coin de ses yeux.

- C'est pas possible …

* * *

Ce fut pire que les sensations du transplanage, du voyage en portoloin, d'une chute de trente mètres de haut réunies. Une terrible nausée envahi Harry, alors qu'il se sentait tiré de toute part. Il voyait, à travers ses paupières closes, des marbrures colorées et un horrible crissement résonnait dans l'étrange espace dans lequel il flottait; puis, au son d'un craquement terrible, il se sentit tomber sans fin.

Ce ne fut qu'au terme de ce qui lui avait semblé être des heures qu'il retomba durement, face contre terre. Il poussa un grognement de douleur, et compris que Ron l'avait suivi, quand son gémissement fit écho au sien.

- Oh, bordel, grogna ce dernier. Bravo, Harry. Quand ce ne sont pas les problèmes qui te trouvent, tu vas les chercher toi-même, et tu nous embarques là-dedans...

- Tu vas bien ? demanda Harry, ignorant délibérément les plaintes du rouquin.

- Je ne me suis _jamais_ senti aussi bien, crois moi ! Hermione, appela-t-il. Tu as vu Hermione ? On est où d'abord ? Hermione !

Cherchant d'une part à retrouver son amie, et de l'autre à se repérer, Harry regarda autour de lui. Ils se trouvaient dans une forêt aux arbres immenses et fournies, qui ne laissaient filtrer que quelques rayons de soleil. En revanche, Hermione n'était visible nulle part.

- On est … dans une forêt. Et Hermione n'est pas là.

- Quelle perspicacité … Là, ça ne va pas du tout… Qu'est ce qu'on va faire sans elle, hein, gémit-il.

- Il faut déjà qu'on sache où nous nous trouvons. Tu reconnais ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Ron, promenant son regard autour de lui. Peut être dans la forêt interdite ?

- Ouais, c'est possible. On essaye d'aller en direction de Poudlard. On a, de toute façon, aucune autre idée.

- _Pointe au Nord_, souffla Ron, en positionnant sa baguette sur sa paume ouverte.

Sa baguette tourna, puis s'arrêta dans la direction demandée. Les deux amis se mirent en chemin, alors que l'après-midi s'achevait.

* * *

Il s'était effectivement avéré qu'ils avaient atterri dans la forêt interdite. Après plusieurs cris de frayeurs suite à un buisson qui les avait poursuivis en chantonnant une vieille chanson de Celestina Moldubec, Harry et Ron avaient finalement débouché dans le parc.

De la lumière filtrait de toutes les fenêtres du château, et on entendait la rumeur des conversations provenant de la Grande Salle.

- On a dû passer un sacré moment dans ce … truc. Regarde, tout le monde doit être présent. La répartition n'a pas encore dû commencer. Il y a sûrement encore à manger, lança-t-il allègrement.

- Oui, il faut se dépêcher d'y aller : Hermione doit y être, elle doit être inquiète, depuis hier !

Ils entreprirent alors de rentrer au château. Ils remontaient le lac en direction du château, quand ils aperçurent le groupe de première année que guidait Hagrid.

Ils venait apparemment tout juste de descendre des barques et Hagrid les enjoignait à le suivre de sa voie bourrue. Harry et Ron se pressèrent, afin de dépasser les élèves qui trottinaient pour se maintenir suffisamment proches de Hagrid et ne pas se perdre dans la nuit tombante.

- Hagrid!

- Oh, bonsoir! Tes vacances se sont bien déroulées ? lui demanda-t-il, en se tournant vers eux.

- Oui, il nous est arrivé quelque chose de bizarre, aujourd'hui, mais …

Hagrid l'interrompit gentiment :

- Nous sommes arrivés. Tu devrais déjà être assis. Vas-y rapidement, avant de te faire reprendre par le directeur. Faire perdre des points à Gryffondor avant même que l'année n'ait commencé, ce n'est pas très raisonnable !

Il se tourna ensuite vers Ron.

- Le professeur Dumbledore ne m'avait pas prévenu qu'il y aurait un nouvel élève, mais je suppose que tu vas être réparti avec les première année. Allez, suis-moi, je vais t'y conduire, lui dit-il en lui agrippant le bras d'une façon qui se voulait amicale.

Ron regarda le demi-géant d'un œil perplexe, ne goûtant pas à la blague.

- Le professeur _Dumbledore_ ?!

- Oui, le plus grand directeur que cette école n'ait jamais eu !

- Il a perdu la tête, marmotta Ron en se tournant vers Harry, il a abusé sur le Whiskey Pur Feu !

Harry pensait aussi dans les mêmes termes. Quelle mouche le piquait ? Le professeur Dumbledore ? Ron, un nouvel élève ?

Il les suivit, perplexe. Comme il l'avait fait lors de sa première année, il grimpa les escaliers jusqu'à la porte derrière laquelle se trouvaient la Grande Salle et le merveilleux buffet posé sur les quatre grandes tables. Arrivés dans le hall, le professeur Mc Gonagall, les attendait. Son chignon, tiré sévèrement, et l'air pincé étaient toujours les mêmes, seulement quelque chose semblait différent.

- Elle a trouvé une potion antirides, ou c'est moi ? interrogea Ron.

- Tu as raison, et …

- Mr Potter, que faites-vous ici, demanda la professeur de métamorphose sur le ton sec qui la caractérisait. Il me semblait que vous étiez dans la Grande Salle ? Retournez-y immédiatement.

- Excusez-moi, professeur, mais hier, nous avons eu un problème. Hermione vous en a sûrement parlé…

- Cessez donc vos stupides blagues et expliquez moi donc qui est ce jeune homme, avant de retourner à votre place, qui se trouve dans la Grande Salle !

- Pardon ?

- Ils m'ont tous oublié ! Hagrid ne m'a pas reconnu non plus !

- Potter, allez dans la grande salle, tout de suite. Vous, vous restez avec moi. Vous allez être réparti. Dumbledore a sûrement _oublié_ de m'avertir de la présence d'un nouvel élève. Bienvenue à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, commença-t-elle à l'attention des nouveaux élèves.

Harry haussa les épaules en direction de Ron, qui le regardait d'un air perdu, puis se dirigea vers la grande salle, comme le lui avait demandé Mc Gonagall.

Il ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers la droite de la Grande Salle, en direction de la table des Gryffondor. Ne voyant d'abord pas Hermione, il s'installa à la première place qu'il trouva, et entreprit de la chercher d'ici.

* * *

Des murmures s'étaient répandus à la table, des yeux le regardaient et les doigts se pointaient vers lui en toute indiscrétion.

Harry soupira.

Ne trouvant pas Hermione, il leva les yeux et les promena sur la table des professeurs pour voir les nouvelles têtes. Et là : choc, incrédulité et déni se livrèrent un combat féroce dans ses entrailles, les réduisant en charpie. Il resta figé ainsi, ne pouvant quitter du regard cette robe violette à pois vert, ces cheveux, gardés sous un couvre-chef écossais, et cette barbe blanche. Ces yeux bleus, qui le fixaient par-dessus des lunettes en demi-lune. Des yeux qu'il n'avait jamais espéré revoir briller ailleurs que dans ses rêves les plus fous.

Albus Dumbledore était debout et le fixait avec inquisition.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

* * *

Harry se leva, lui aussi, une boule dans la gorge et le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Il recula, jusqu'à heurter le mur de la Grande Salle et s'empressa de sortir. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose: aller sauter dans le Lac – la température de l'eau devrait y être suffisamment fraîche pour lui rafraîchir les idées ? Se frapper la tête sur un mur jusqu'à ce que son cerveau soit remis en place ? Non, la solution la plus efficace serait sûrement d'aller voir l'infirmière, en amenant avec lui Mc Go' et Hagrid. Oui, il allait faire cela.

Il courut pour rejoindre Ron avant que Mc Gonagall ne les fasse entrer. Il fallait absolument qu'il lui parle. Elle avait commencé à ouvrir la porte, mais ce fut le directeur qui en sortit. Ron écarquilla alors les yeux d'une façon telle que Harry se demandait s'il n'allait pas falloir qu'il les retienne de tomber.

- Je crois que je deviens fou, dit-il d'une voix étrangement éteinte.

- Non, tu n'es pas fou, mais je crois en revanche que nous avons un _énorme_ problème sur les bras, rectifia Harry.

Dumbledore s'avança, posa son regard sur les deux garçons qui se trouvaient devant lui.

- Minerva, commença celui qu'on qualifiait si souvent de vieux fou, je vais vous demander de faire entrer ces élèves et de les répartir en mon absence. Vous annoncerez également le repas, si je ne suis pas revenu à temps.

- Mais enfin, Albus, à quoi tout cela rime-t-il ? demanda-t-elle, exaspérée.

- Je ne le sais pas moi-même, mais sachez que vous en serez la première avertie dès que j'aurais compris de quoi il retourne. Suivez-moi, demanda-t-il aux deux garçons qui le fixaient, hagards.

- Pourquoi Mr Potter ne pourrait-il pas revenir dans la Grande Salle ? lança-t-elle, d'un ton sec.

- Vous remarquerez que Mr Potter est déjà dans la grande Salle, dit le directeur avec un sourire joyeux.

Harry plissa les yeux en regardant le directeur. Il lui semblait qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas saisi, quelque chose de capital. Il préférait ne pas s'avouer ce que cela pourrait être, il avait trop peur d'être déçu – pourtant, son cœur qui appuyait sur ses côtes, tel un oiseau qui cherche à s'enfuir de sa cage, signifiait qu'il avait bien saisi ce que cela signifiait

- Suivez-moi.

Ils lui emboîtèrent le pas jusqu'aux gargouilles qui gardaient le bureau, et qui s'écartèrent devant le directeur.

Fumseck, qui somnolait sur son perchoir, ouvrit ses yeux ambrés quand le directeur entra et émit un chant des plus purs, dont seuls les phénix possèdent le secret, et ouvrit ses ailes. Il s'envola et tourbillonna joyeusement autour de Harry. Ron le regarda avec un sourire entendu.

- Je ne l'ai jamais vu faire ça, avoua Dumbledore. Vous devez être particulier... et vous êtes bien mystérieux, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

Le directeur se tourna vers eux, soudainement plus sérieux, et, les jaugeant du regard, lâcha comme une bombe :

- Nous sommes le 1er Septembre 1977.

* * *

- Hé Cornedrue, tu nous avais caché un frère ? fit joyeusement un garçon aux traits fins.

Le jeune homme, grand et musclé, attirait les regards de la gente féminine, bien qu'il aborde un air arrogant

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda le concerné en fronçant les sourcils.

- Si tu tournes ta grosse tête vide, tu vas tomber sur ta parfaite copie !

Plusieurs élèves suivirent son regard.

- C'est vrai qu'il te ressemble beaucoup … murmura un autre garçon en examinant le nouveau venu, qui s'enfuyait, de ses yeux bleus. Les cheveux noirs et ébouriffés, les mêmes traits. Jusqu'aux lunettes !

- C'est que je suis tellement beau, que tout le monde cherche à me ressembler, s'extasia le jeune homme en passant sa main dans ses cheveux d'un air supérieur.

Un garçon blond, plus petit qu'eux, le regarda avec un respect envieux.

- Mais je ne le connais absolument pas, ajouta-t-il. Je ne l'ai jamais vu, c'est peut-être un cousin éloigné !

Quelques places plus loin, une jeune femme rousse secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Ecoute-le, il est tellement arrogant !

- Arrête d'être sur son dos, Lily ! Il ne fait rien de mal, il profite simplement de la vie, lui rappela une jeune femme au visage doux.

- Pour l'instant, il ne fait rien de mal, Eileen. Mais quand il va se mettre à jeter des sortilèges sur les Serpentards, ça va être un peu moins amusant pour eux… Si au moins ils s'amusaient sur tous les élèves et non pas sur une cible en particulier...

- Mais non, persistait la blonde. Je suis sûre qu'il saura être raisonnable ! Je suis sûre que tu vas bien t'amuser, même, cette année

- Tu es bien optimiste, si tu veux mon avis …

* * *

- Harry, ils sont _tous_ devenus fous, gémit Ron.

- 1977 ? demanda précipitamment Harry.

- Tout à fait, affirma le directeur en souriant.

Ron le regarda, et compris.

- Oh, c'est pas bon, ça, pas bon du tout …

- Professeur, est ce que, par hasard, le Potter qui était dans la salle …

- James Potter était dans la Grande Salle. Il est actuellement en septième année.

Cela faisait trop pour Harry. Tout d'abord, il avait vécu la 'résurrection' inattendue de Dumbledore ensuite, il avait appris qu'ils avaient fait un bond dans le _temps_ pour se retrouver aux côtés des ses parents, de son parrain, décédés, de Lupin, qui avaient tous son âge… et du traître. Pettigrow. Ainsi que toute l'odieuse brochette de mangemorts qui avaient mis à sang l'Angleterre et décimé d'innombrables familles vingt ans plus tard.

Une rage meurtrière embrasa ses veines… Oui, il avait l'occasion de tout changer, d'offrir un futur à ceux qui avaient injustement été arrachés à la vie. Mais cela aurait été insensé. Il en était conscient : s'il empêchait les malheurs à venir de se produire, alors personne ne terrasserait Lord Voldemort pendant plusieurs années, et personne ne pourrait plus jamais le détruire. Les conséquences seraient désastreuses. La tentation était grande, mais il était suffisamment réfléchi pour comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas faire passer son bonheur avant celui de milliers de personnes.

- Je pense qu'il va falloir mettre quelques petites choses au point … Tout d'abord, comment êtes-vous arrivés dans cette époque ?

- J'ai trouvé un recueil, commença Harry, dans une bibliothèque... L'incantation était, il me semble, _Ce dont tu as besoin_...

- Je vois, murmura le directeur en le détaillant de ses yeux bleus. Ce sortilège est très puissant, et par conséquent très incontrôlé. Il vous procure les moyens dont vous avez le plus besoin pour réaliser quelque chose qui vous tient à cœur, mais ce peut aussi être le moyen pour parvenir à réaliser une mission. Il peut aussi vous fournir quelque chose qui vous appartient, qui vous revient de droit. Je ne vais pas vous demander de quoi il s'agit, vous en le savez peut-être pas vous-même.

Il les regarda et tendit un doigt pour insister sur l'importance des propos qu'il s'apprêtait à tenir.

- Le futur et le présent ne doivent pas s'entremêler. C'est pourquoi vous ne devez pas changer le futur, ni en parler. Des changements, dû ne serait-ce qu'à votre arrivée, se produiront, inévitablement, mais les évènements majeurs ne doivent ni disparaître, ni être encouragés.

- Pas encouragé ? Mais pourquoi ? demanda Ron.

- Prend l'exemple de mes parents, expliqua Harry. Ils se détestent. Si je vais les voir, que je leur dit qu'ils vont avoir un enfant ensemble, d'ici quelques années, quelle sera leur réaction, d'après toi ? Ils vont tout faire, en quelque sorte, pour que ça ne se réalise pas.

- Je vois que vous avez compris. Il ne sera pas nécessaire de vous imposer un sortilège de silence quelconque, annonça Dumbledore, une lueur malicieuse dans sur son visage quand il dévisageait Harry. Cependant, quelques changements seront nécessaires à votre sujet, notamment quant à votre nom. Mr Potter, que diriez-vous de … Ray Pertothr ?

- Ce sera parfait, dit Harry, qui ne se lassait pas de voir le directeur _tellement vivant._

- Et vous, vous êtes … ?

- Ron Weasley, monsieur.

- Ron Weasley… Bien, ce sera Leon Wayser. Cela vous convient-il ?

- Ce sont des anagrammes ?

- Vous gardez ainsi une part de votre identité dans une époque qui n'est pas la vôtre, leur dit-il en souriant.

- Et … On reste comme ça ? Je veux dire, Hagrid et le professeur Mc Gonagall m'ont confondu avec mon père, je lui ressemble vraiment énormément … C'est plutôt louche.

- Bien sûr, mais vous êtes entré dans la Grande Salle, et tout le monde l'a déjà remarqué. Il est impossible de vous changer physiquement, et c'est valable pour vous également, Mr Wayser. Mr Pertothr, si je puis me permettre, ce n'est pas votre père, qui est en train de manger avec ses amis, mais James Potter. Vous ne devez pas gaffer, les conséquences en seraient bien trop colossales.

- D'accord, j'y ferais attention.

- Bien. Vous passez en Septième Année ?

- Oui.

- Parfait. Pour faciliter votre entrée, je vous propose de vous vous annoncer comme cousins, venus d'Amérique, qui reviennent dans la contrée de leurs ancêtres. Vous pourrez étoffer votre histoire comme vous le souhaiterez. Nous allons pouvoir redescendre à la Grande Salle. Vous allez être répartis.

- Nous avons déjà été répartis, protesta Ron. On est à Gryffondor.

- Bien sûr que non, vous n'avez pas été répartis. Vous venez d'arriver, répliqua le vieux directeur en le regardant au-dessus de ses lunettes.

* * *

- Puis-je avoir votre attention, s'il vous plait. Je m'excuse de vous arrêter au milieu d'un si délicieux festin, mais je me dois de vous présenter deux élèves nouvellement arrivés qui intégreront la septième année.

Autour des tables, les chuchotements allaient bon train. C'était rare de voir arriver des élèves si tard dans leur scolarité.

- James, c'est peut-être ton jumeau qui revient, brailla le même garçon aux yeux gris.

Le Choixpeau fut replacé devant la table des professeurs et Mc Gonagall appela le premier élève.

- Leon Wayser !

Ron entra dans la salle, après avoir reconnu son nom d'emprunt. Son visage était pivoine; il était nerveux, plongé dans un doute qui lui rongeait les entrailles : et si, finalement, le Choipeau ne le trouvait pas assez courageux, pas assez digne de Gryffondor ?

Il n'eut guère le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort, que déjà il se trouvait sur le tabouret, le Choipeau enfoncé sur la tête, fixé par l'ensemble de l'école.

-_Un voyageur temporel… Ce n'est pas souvent ! Voyons voir… Tu es très loyal, mais ton courage et ta détermination feront que tu iras de nouveau à _GRYFFONDOR !

Un large sourire s'imprima sur son visage alors qu'il se dirigeait pour la deuxième fois vers la table des rouge et or, soulagé. Il vit un garçon bien bâti - et familier - lui faire de grands signes en désignant une place vide auprès d'eux et se dirigea vers lui.

- Bienvenue à Gryffondor ! C'est la meilleure maison de Poudlard. Je suis James Potter, lui annonça-t-il.

Ron sourit, en constatant l'ironie de la situation. Le jeune homme aux yeux gris et aux cheveux ondulés se présenta à son tour.

- Moi, c'est Sirius Black, le grand, le magnifique, le puissant …

- Le modeste ! ajouta un élève qui tenait la main à une jeune femme, dont les traits doux rappelèrent à Ron ceux de Neville – impression qui se confirma en effet. Franck Londubat. Bienvenue à Poudlard, j'espère que tu t'y sentiras à ton aise.

- J'avais pas fini ! bouda Sirius. Lui, c'est Remus Lupin, et lui Peter Petigrew.

Ron avait jusque là sourit facilement aux visages amicaux qu'il voyait, mais se crispa à la mention du dernier, celui qui avait ruiné la vie, d'abord, de son meilleur ami, mais de tous les sorciers de Grande Bretagne, mais redevint naturel face à ces visages enthousiastes.

- Merci à tous. Je sais déjà que je ne vais pas m'ennuyer !

- Ça, c'est sûr !

* * *

- Ray Pertothr !

Harry s'avança. Il était en proie à un terrible doute. Il n'avait pas oublié les propos du Choixpeau du futur. '_Tu ferais un bon Serpentard._'. _Non, _se dit-il,_ ma place est à Gryffondor_.

Il s'avança et s'assit. Il prit place face à l'assemblée, qui dévisageait cette réplique parfaite du premier modèle 'Potter'.

Harry enfonça sa tête sous le couvre-chef et une voix caverneuse résonna tout de suite à ses oreilles.

_- Encore un ? Mais où les ont-ils donc trouvés ? Alors, où vais-je te mettre ? Je vois un jeune homme courageux, très courageux. Tu as su trouver ta place à Gryffondor, ce fut un bon choix de ma part de t'y envoyer. Mais tu as aussi des qualités et une destinée particulières. C'est pourquoi il me semble nécessaire que je t'envoie à _SERPENTARD !


	7. Chapitre 7

_Je tiens à avertir ceux qui ont déjà commencé à lire cette histoire auparavant ( que je les remercie de tout coeur mais aussi :) que certaines petites choses ont été modifiées dans les chapitres précédents. En les relisant, je me suis rendu compte que tout été précipité, que c'était mal écrit. C'est donc des petits changements, pas grand chose, c'est juste mieux, à mon avis, mais l'histoire reprend son cours normalement ici. _

_Merci de me lire, j'espère que vous appréciez :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

* * *

- SERPENTARD !

- _Non_, souffla Harry, mais personne ne l'entendit, alors que les oreilles des élèves explosaient sous les applaudissements des vert et argent.

- Vous pouvez y aller, annonça Mc Gonagall.

Harry se leva, tel un automate et alla se poser sur la première chaise qu'il trouvait, au milieu de la table honnie.

Les mots du Choipeau résonnaient encore dans son esprit. _Serpentard_. Une destinée qui faisait qu'il devait aller à _Serpentard_ ! Il avait dû faire une erreur… Cette maison était celle des mages noirs en herbe, pas la sienne, lui qui était sensé les détruire.

Était ce cela, sa destinée ? Allait-il devenir le bras droit du Seigneur des ténèbres? Non, ce ne pouvait pas être cela. La prophétie avait été claire: l'un ne pouvait vivre tant que l'autre survivait.

Il allait demander à Dumbledore de le répartir une deuxième fois. _Oui, je vais faire ça…_ ruminait-il sombrement, ses sourcils ne formant plus qu'une ligne barrant son front.

* * *

Le reste de la Grande Salle n'associait cependant pas ce visage fermé à la colère de se voir assigné dans une telle maison, mais à un nouveau tyran, à la botte de Celui-dont-le-nom-ne-doit-pas-être-prononcé… Ceux qui avaient été persécutés de façon sournoise par les Serpentard craignaient qu'il ne soit encore plus vil que les autres. Les plus fervents défenseurs de la magie blanche et de la paix entre les Moldus et les sorciers auraient préféré le voir aller dans une autre maison que celle-ci : cela aurait été de bien meilleure augure.

La répartition de Harry fit pencher les têtes les unes vers les autres, et chacun y allait de son commentaire sur le Mangemort qui avait réussi à se faire passer pour un élève; sur cet envoyé de Voldemort qui venait espionner Dumbledore, le seul sorcier qu'il ait jamais craint.

En un mot comme en cent, Harry fit jaser toute l'école.

* * *

Seul le rouquin nouvellement arrivé pouvait comprendre que _Ray_ était plus tourmenté que jamais. Ron s'inquiétait : il savait le dégoût qu'éprouvait Harry à être dans cette maison, d'autant plus qu'il alimentait déjà les rumeurs. Avec la puissance magique qu'il avait acquise durant les vacances, il ne fallait pas qu'il se démarque, sinon, cela durerait probablement un moment. Ron avait, lui aussi, acquis une capacité magique qui sortait du commun, mais il n'arrivait pas à la cheville de Harry et ne se trouvait pas dans la maison des Mages Noirs…

- Il est… hum … du bon côté, ton cousin, Leon ? demanda James en dévisageant d'un regard suspicieux Ray.

- James, je crois que tu risques de recevoir le mérite du tact, soupira Remus. Ne juge pas les personnes à ce qu'elles sont, mais à leurs actes..., lui glissa-t-il, en toute connaissance de cause.

- Bien sûr, s'empressa d'affirmer Ron, qui avait compris que déjà, les Maraudeurs nourrissaient des soupçons à l'égard de Harry. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Vois-tu, cher ami, James haï au plus haut point nos camarades de Serpentard, tous destinés à lécher les bottes de Voldemort, expliquait Sirius, d'un ton théâtral. Et …

- Arrête ton baratin, Patmol, le coupa un Peter hilare. Ce qu'il veut dire, c'est que tous les futurs mangemorts ou futurs Mages Noirs sont à Serpentard, c'est inévitable. Les mangemorts actuels et Tu-sais-qui y sont tous passés !

- Ah oui ? se força à articuler Ron, qui détestait entendre ses mots d'un Gryffondor qui, non seulement allait devenir le mangemort qui ramènerait Voldemort à la vie, mais qui aurait auparavant trahi ses meilleurs amis et tué plusieurs Moldus. Ce n'est pas son cas, pourtant, je vous assure. Il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. Vous êtes sûrs que vous n'êtes pas ancrés dans des préjugés infondés ?

Ron savait que, quelques minutes plus tôt, il nourrissait lui-même ces préjugés, et il comprenait à présent que la haine entre les Serpentard et les Gryffondor ne tenait qu'à cela.

Mais les Maraudeurs ne semblèrent cependant pas convaincus par ses mots, l'expression tendue de Leon n'y aidant pas. D'un regard, ils se promirent d'éclaircir cette histoire, mais aussi d'en faire baver au nouveau Serpentard pour lui faire révéler son véritable visage.

* * *

- T'as intérêt à surveiller tes arrières si tu veux pas te retrouver avec des _trucs_ en plus ou en moins, lui conseilla une voix froide, qui sortit Harry de ses cogitations.

Il tourna sa tête pour voir la personne qui lui avait parlé et se retrouva alors face à un nez proéminent et de longs cheveux noirs et huileux qui encadraient un visage cireux.

_Tout sauf __**lui**_… songea-t-il immédiatement en lui jetant un regard qui aurait fait frémir Voldemort. _Et en plus il me menace._

Loin de se laisser déstabiliser, Severus Rogue indiqua une table un peu plus loin.

- Y a la bande à Potter qui te dévisage depuis que tu t'es assis, et qui doit sûrement être en train de faire chauffer leurs quelques neurones pour concocter une petite _blague,_ cracha-t-il. Ils sont stupides, mais cela les rend encore plus dangereux.

Harry regarda alors la direction indiquée. Il y croisa d'abord le regard de Ron, qui lui fit un sourire compatissant, auquel il répondit. Autour de lui, il y avait sa _famille._

Dont son père, qui, en effet, lui balançait des regards meurtriers. _On ne rigole pas avec les maisons, _songea-t-il

Il eut un pincement au cœur: cela lui était difficile de l'admettre, mais il était jaloux. Terriblement jaloux. C'était Ron qui fréquentait actuellement ses parents et leurs amis. Ron qui avait toujours connu _ses_ propres parents et qui allait pouvoir profiter allègrement _des siens_. Et lui, il était là...

Décidemment, c'était la _meilleure_ journée de sa vie… D'abord, ses proches 'ressuscitaient ' grâce à un retour impromptu dans le passé. Ensuite, il était non seulement séparé de son seul lien dans cette époque – Ron –, il se retrouvait entouré d'une brochette de mangemorts en devenir – parmi eux, les plus éminents étaient Bellatrix Black, Rogue et compagnie – et Rogue lui donnait des petits conseils anti-Gryffondor entre Serpentard; en plus de tout cela – comme ce n'était pas suffisant –, son père rêvait probablement de le voir enfermé à Azkaban pour suspicion de tatouage sur le bras gauche. Il lui tardait déjà de rentrer chez lui, mais dans l'immédiat, une potion de Sommeil et un bon lit lui suffiraient, songeait-il, avec un soupir à faire trembler la terre.

- C'est pas vrai, soupira le Survivant.

- Bienvenue à Serpentard, souffre douleur attitré des Maraudeurs, le congratula sur un ton sarcastique Rogue.

* * *

Harry n'avait pas porté une fourchette à ses lèvres - ses entrailles étaient bien trop nouées pour laisser passer quoi que ce soit - quand le directeur se leva.

- Mes chers élèves, ce merveilleux repas est terminé ! Demain matin, vos directeurs de maison vous distribueront vos emplois du temps. Maintenant, au lit !

D'un même mouvement, tous les élèves se levèrent et sortirent de la Grande Salle en papotant gaiement, sereins à l'idée des draps chauds et propres qui les attendaient.

Harry se dirigea machinalement vers la gauche en passant les portes de la Grande Salle, quand une horrible voix l'interpella.

- Pertothr, c'est pas par là, les cachots. Suis-nous, si tu ne veux pas te perdre, lui fit Bellatrix en le fixant.

Harry lui emboîta donc silencieusement le pas, en se disant que, décidément, Ron avait raison : il les attirait, les problèmes ! En l'observant, Harry vit qu'en vingt ans, elle avait bien changé. Ses joues n'étaient pas autant creusées qu'elles l'étaient après son séjour à Azkaban, et ses cheveux étaient plus propres. C'était une femme hautaine et il remarqua que, sans cette lueur démente dans les yeux, elle avait l'air plutôt normal, presque belle.

- Tu ressemble drôlement à ce traître à son sang, _Potter_, cracha-t-elle, comme si le nom était un juron particulièrement odieux. Vous êtes de la même famille ?

Harry réfléchis rapidement. S'il voulait survivre quelques mois chez les Serpentard, il allait lui falloir la jouer fine.

- Oh, non, je ne suis pas comme lui, réfuta Harry, bien que ces mots le fassent grimacer intérieurement. Loin de là. Je dirais même que nous sommes _totalement_ opposés, lui dit-il en lui adressant un sourire froid et carnassier. En aucun cas nous ne serions parents.

Jouer ce rôle le révulsait – mais il savait que c'était nécessaire. La réponse sembla cependant satisfaire Black, qui lui répondit d'un sourire entendu, avant de trottiner allègrement vers ses comparses.

Ils avaient atteint un mur sur lequel était attachée une tapisserie qui représentait un serpent tapi.

- _Anguis Venenum,_ prononça le préfet, Darian Onrimi.

Le serpent s'éleva, menaçant, puis la tapisserie s'effaça sur une porte, qu'ils traversèrent.

En descendant les marches de marbre, Harry trouva une salle commune fort semblable à celle qu'il avait visitée en deuxième année : des fauteuils rembourrés étaient orientés vers un feu de cheminée qui parvenait difficilement à réchauffer la pièce humide. Le plafond était voûté, et divers tableaux représentant de vieux personnages étaient accrochés aux murs de pierre. Les personnes qui y étaient représentées les saluèrent poliment. Cela va sans dire, que les couleurs dominantes étaient le vert et l'argent et que le serpent y était vénéré.

- Pertothr, le dortoir des septième année est par là, le dernier étage, lui apprit Onrimi.

- Merci, grommela Harry, en grimpant rapidement les marches.

Il débarqua dans une pièce qui ne variait pas de la salle commune. Des tentures vert et argent étaient tirées autour de lits aux draps vert et argent, dans une pièce peinte aux couleurs vert et argent. Harry _vomissait_ cette couleur.

Il remarqua que, au pied de chaque lit, se trouvait une valise. Quand il repéra la sienne, il s'empressa de l'ouvrir, fébrile. Dedans, il y trouva des robes à l'effigie de sa nouvelle maison. Ce qu'il pouvait regretter les couleurs chaleureuses des Gryffondors... Il ôta les quelques robes, puis dégota plusieurs livres. C'était ceux qu'Hermione lui avait confié au début des vacances.

- Comment ...

Apparemment, ses affaires étaient venues du futur avec lui. Il entreprit alors de fouiller l'intégralité de sa valise.

Sous les livres, il trouva un objet qui lui apporta du baume au cœur, après toutes ces nouvelles désolantes: son Éclair de Feu, réduit, était dans sa valise. Harry fit alors son premier vrai sourire depuis le début de la journée. Il n'allait pas devoir se contenter des vieux Brossdur ou des Etoiles Filantes de l'école, non, il allait pouvoir voler avec un _vrai_ balai. Il savait que qu'il n'apparaîtrait que d'ici une vingtaine d'années. Comment pourrait-il expliquer en être en possession, d' un modèle de balai qui n'existait pas et de livres qui devaient actuellement se trouver dans la maison des Black ? Aussi lui lança-t-il un sortilège de dissimulation : c'était maintenant un simple Brossdur de l'époque qu'il tenait à la main, ainsi que d'innocents livres de cours de septième année.

Des pas et le bruit des conversations se firent entendre: les élèves montaient dans leurs dortoirs. Il rangea ses affaires et appliqua sur sa valise un sortilège de façon à que personne d'autre que lui, même à l'aide de la magie, ne puisse l'ouvrir.

Il se coucha, et ferma les rideaux autour de son lit et murmura rapidement un sort de silence et un sortilège de retour à l'envoyeur - on n'est jamais trop prudent, particulièrement quand on est dans un dortoir rempli de pratiquants de magie noire ...


	8. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8**

* * *

Harry se réveilla le lendemain passablement épuisé. Ses cauchemars répondaient toujours présents, et étaient plus virulents qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été. Non content de revoir la mort de tous ses proches, il les voyait aussi vivants et terriblement haineux envers lui. Les regards que James et Sirius, notamment, lui avaient jeté la veille le bouleversaient plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. De plus, sa cicatrice le picotait : ici, Lord Voldemort n'avait jamais été réduit à néant: il avait toute sa puissance – elle était considérable – et ses plans étaient tordus et violents. Harry avait visualisé toutes les idées macabres qui avaient défilé dans son esprit : attaques des rues principales, sorcières comme moldues, tortures, et autres choses aussi réjouissantes pour une âme aussi pervertie que la sienne – Harry préférait ne plus y penser.

Il était encore tôt, le soleil n'était pas levé, mais Harry, las, sentit qu'il ne se rendormirait pas. Il se redressa donc, posa ses lunettes sur son nez, mis sa baguette dans sa poche et descendit les marches jusqu'à la salle commune, discrètement – pas qu'il voulait accorder quelques heures de sommeil à ses _compatriotes_, mais plutôt qu'il voulait éviter les face-à-face gênants avec des gens indésirables.

Il traversa silencieusement les couloirs, puis franchi la grande porte qui menait au parc. Il était faiblement éclairé par la Lune qui achevait son chemin dans les cieux. Il se dirigea vers le lac, qui clapotait doucement et s'installa contre l'un des majestueux arbres qui le bordaient.

Il se demandait comment il avait pu être aussi stupide… Si seulement il avait demandé au Choixpeau de la placer à Gryffondor, comme lors de sa première année. Si seulement il n'avait pas lu cette stupide formule. Si seulement Hermione ne les avait pas poussés à s'instruire…

Avec des 'si', on mettrait Poudlard en bouteille…

Hermione… Sa meilleure amie lui manquait. Sa bonne humeur et ses incessantes incitations au travail l'aurait rendu plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, si elle avait été là, à ses côtés, en ce moment…

Il aurait voulu, ne serait-ce que communiquer avec elle… Il se frappa alors la tête de plat de la main.

- Mais pourquoi est-ce-que je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ? grommela-t-il.

Il sortit sa baguette et tendit brusquement son bras gauche devant lui. Il en posa la pointe sur la jument en or qui ornait le bracelet de cuir. Il se déploya alors en une carte qui représentait le QG de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il repéra immédiatement le point orangé, au dessus duquel on pouvait lire 'Hermione Granger'. Le cœur de Harry se serra : la couleur de son point était le signe que quelque chose n'allait pas pour elle, même si elle n'était pas en danger immédiat.

Il fronça les sourcils. Peut-être que la carte ne marchait pas ? Normalement, Hermione devait se trouver à Poudlard, mais la différence d'époque interférait peut-être… Elle indiquait la dernière place où Hermione s'était trouvée, étant donné qu'elle n'existait pas encore à l'heure où il était. Pourtant elle était bien indiquée au-dessus d'un petit point dans sa chambre. Harry se dit qu'il n'avait rien à perdre.

Il fouilla ses poches, à la recherche d'une plume, mais elles étaient vides. Harry, peu désireux d'attendre plus longtemps avant de vérifier si son hypothèse était la bonne, choisit le moyen le plus rapide.

- _Accio Plume et Encrier !_

Quelques secondes plus tard, deux élèves matinaux furent éclaboussés par un encrier qui déversait une partie de son contenu en filant à travers les couloirs, suivi par une plume empressée.

Harry empoigna la plume, la trempa dans l'encre, et, allant droit au but, inscrivit dans la partie prévue à cet effet :

_Hermione ? C'est Harry._

Il regarda l'encre s'effacer et attendit, espérant que, vingt ans plus tard, une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns serait réveillée par une chaleur qui se dégageait de son bracelet.

* * *

_Vingt ans plus tard_

Des larmes roulaient silencieusement sur les joues d'Hermione. C'était encore la nuit, pourtant elle était allongée sur son lit, encore habillée, inerte, les yeux grands ouverts.

Voldemort avait appris la disparition de Harry, mais ignorait encore où se trouvait le lieu de rassemblement de la résistance.

Et il avait torturé ses parents, épluchant les moindres recoins de leur mémoire, qu'Hermione avait auparavant altérée, avant de les tuer. Ils ne se souvenaient plus rien, mais en avaient payé le prix.

Le poids de la culpabilité écrasait ses trop jeunes épaules. Voldemort n'avait plus personne pour lui tenir tête et en profitait allègrement…

Le chagrin la rongeait; elle lutta pour ne pas sangloter. Il lui semblait qu'elle n'était qu'une coquille vide. Elle sombrait dans une douce torpeur. Elle aurait tellement voulu mourir – il n'y avait plus rien pour la retenir, tout espoir était perdu. Son vœu parut s'exaucer, mais il semblait qu'elle soit en train de descendre en enfer, à en juger par la chaleur qui commençait à se faire sentir. Cette chaleur allait en augmentant, et Hermione espéra un instant qu'elle s'embrase et soit réduite en cendres.

Hermione émergea de sa léthargie. C'était son bracelet, qui picotait doucement contre sa peau.

Elle eut alors un sursaut d'énergie comme elle n'en avait plus connu depuis le départ mystérieux de ses amis.

Elle sauta du lit, attrapa sa baguette, et, fébrile l'approcha du bracelet.

Elle vit alors des mots qui firent renaitre tous ses espérances.

_Hermione? C'est Harry._

- Oh, Merlin!

Elle se releva, fouilla dans la petite commode où elle avait déposé toutes ses affaires et dégota une plume.

_Je suis là !_ écrivit-elle d'abord, de peur qu'il ne plie la carte avant qu'elle ait répondu.

Quand l'encre se fut effacée, elle inscrivit rapidement :

_J'étais tellement inquiète ! Où êtes-vous ?_

Quelques secondes plus tard, le message de Harry apparut.

_J'avais peur que ça ne marche pas ! Hermione, ça va être difficile à croire, mais nous sommes à Poudlard, nous sommes ici le 2 septembre 1977. J'ai rencontré Dumbledore, mes parents : ils sont tous vivants !_

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux en lisant. Ils étaient les pires idiots de la planète ! Lire des incantations sans en savoir les effets, vraiment, ils les auraient toutes faites !

_Bien sûr, ça tombe encore sur toi ! Tu dois être heureux, tu vas pouvoir connaitre tes parents…_

_Et bien, pas vraiment. A l'heure qu'il est, ils doivent être aux cuisines en train de trafiquer la nourriture des Serpentards. Ron a été réparti à Gryffondor, Hermione. Je suis à Serpentard…_

Le pauvre, se dit Hermione. Il n'a déjà pas connu ses parents, et les seuls souvenirs qu'il aura d'eux sont ceux où ils essaient de lui jouer un mauvais tour… Et puis, Serpentard, sérieusement ?

_Harry, je suis désolée…_

_Ce n'est pas d_

- Quoi ? Ne me dis pas qu'elle est déjà déchargée… soupira-t-elle.

* * *

Harry fixait les lettres sur le parchemin, mortifié :

_e ta faute._

Le parchemin, comme l'avait prédit Hermione, n'avait plus assez de magie pour permettre la communication, d'autant plus qu'elle se faisait à travers le temps _et_ l'espace, ce qui était déjà un prodige.

Harry replia le parchemin et attacha le bracelet à son poignet. Le soleil parait à présent le ciel de couleurs enflammées : le déjeuner devait être servi. En revenant vers l'imposant château, il songea que des recherches s'imposaient: il fallait absolument que la carte permette plus d'échanges.

Il se dirigea lentement vers la Grande Salle, dans laquelle ne se trouvaient que quelques élèves. Ron était parmi eux. Harry hésita un instant, avant d'aller s'asseoir en face de lui – après tout, il était nouveau et n'était pas sensé connaître les habitudes de l'école…

- 'Ry ! prononça Ron, qui avait des œufs brouillés plein la bouche.

- Comment vas-tu, _Leon_ ? Bien dormi ? demanda Harry, en insistant sur le prénom afin de lui rappeler qu'il ne fallait pas faire de bévue quand plusieurs personnes se trouvaient aux alentours.

- Oh, oui ! Hum, comme un bébé. Et toi ?

Harry se contenta de hausser les épaules.

- J'ai parlé à Hermione.

- Quoi ? Mais comment ? Elle n'est pas venue avec nous, s'interrogea Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

Harry secoua son poignet devant les yeux encore endormis de son ami.

- Aah, oui, c'est vrai ! Ça a marché alors ? Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ? Tu lui as raconté ?

- On n'a pas pu parler très longtemps. Tu te rappelles ce qu'elle nous avait dit: la réserve de magie qu'elle contient n'est pas très fiable, alors avec la _distance_ qui nous sépare …

- C'est déjà un miracle que ça ait marché. Elle est vraiment merveilleuse, Hermione …

Harry le regarda en haussant les sourcils.

- Donc, je lui ai raconté notre arrivée à Poudlard, notre répartition, et les rencontres qu'on avait fait… Nous avons été coupés à ce moment-là.

- C'est embêtant qu'on ne puisse pas l'utiliser plus longtemps reconnut-il, songeur. La prochaine fois, il faudra lui demander si elle a une idée du sortilège qu'on pourrait utiliser pour 'parler' plus longtemps.

- Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange, aussi … Son point était orangé. Cela ne signifie pas qu'elle était en danger, mais qu'elle n'allait pas bien…

- C'est étrange, en effet. Quelque chose a dû se passer, là-bas, dit-il d'un ton inquiet.

- J'espère que ce n'est pas grave …

Une voix s'éleva dans la Grande Salle. Le professeur Dumbledore se disputait avec un professeur inconnu aux deux _nouveaux _élèves quant à savoir si la caille au vin blanc se mariait mieux avec des pois ou avec des pommes de terre.

- Ça fait bizarre, tu ne penses pas ?

Harry fit un petit son pour montrer son assentiment avec les propos de Ron.

Le rouquin, la tête sur la main, soupira. Ses yeux baissèrent jusqu'à rencontrer le blason cousu sur les robes de son meilleur ami.

- T'es à Serpentard… Je n'arrive pas à y croire, lui dit-il en lui adressant une moue compatissante. En plus, directement, tu tombes sur R –

- Pertothr, commença Sirius Black d'un ton méprisant en s'approchant de la table des Gryffondor. Il me semble que la table des stupides sbires à la botte de Voldemort se trouve à l'autre bout de cette salle.


End file.
